


Just Right

by justlikesomuch



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, but not by the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikesomuch/pseuds/justlikesomuch
Summary: “When you’re around, I can’t focus on anything else. I want to make you behave yourself, and I also want to see what you’ll do next if I don’t stop you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had a different name, and I had naming regret, so I changed it. 
> 
> For the love of all things good and pure, keep it secret.

“You want me to do what?” Lovett’s First Actual Boyfriend looked very concerned.

“Hit me,” Lovett repeated, less confident than before.

First Actual Boyfriend sat up on Lovett’s dorm bed, pulled his knees to to his chest. He looked at Lovett with affection and concern, tinged with something else, something less pleasant.

“Like on your face?”

“No, like, my . . . my butt, or my legs or, normal places. This is a normal thing, wanting to be hurt a little, wanting to be restrained.” Lovett stuck his chin out.

“Restrained?!?” First Actual Boyfriend looked appalled. “Jonathan, are you okay? Let’s slow down here. Let’s talk about this.

He took Lovett’s hand and held it in his lap. He put his glasses back on and ran a shaky hand through his curls, fixing Lovett with a kind look, one he’d been working on since he switched his major from math to psych.

“Did something happen that you want to talk about? Like, in your past? Did someone hurt you? This is a safe place to share about it.” 

Lovett laughed and First Actual Boyfriend looked stung. He jerked his hand away.

“NO! Hey babe, I’m sorry, it’s really nice that you want me to share my feelings. I know I can share with you, but this isn’t about healing trauma. It’s about having fun and feeling good.”

First Actual Boyfriend looked confused. “You want me to hurt you for fun? What’s wrong with what we’re already doing?” He began to cry a little, sucking unsteady breaths. It annoyed Lovett that he didn’t even try to wipe the tears, just let them roll down his face. Lovett looked around for a tissue and settled on a sock, which he handed to him.

First Actual Boyfriend kept sniffing and talking. “Jonathan, don’t I make you feel good? I just want to make you happy. I love you so much my heart can’t contain it. I feel like I’m going to shatter.”

Lovett bit the inside of his cheek. He had learned the hard way that First Actual Boyfriend did NOT appreciate critiques of his sweet talk.

“Look, no, I love you, too, it’s fine, never mind. You don’t need to hit me. Come here.” He pulled First Actual Boyfriend into a hug, soft and loose the way he liked it, rubbed his back, stared up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

It took years of trial and error, but Lovett’s Secret Republican Hookup was the first one who really got it. He was so good at handling Lovett roughly, smacking his ass while he fucked him, holding him down just enough so that Lovett felt safe and at ease, focused and contained.

But then, there was the dialogue.

“That’s right, you love sucking my cock because you’re such a fucking slut.”

“No,” Lovett looked up at him, still gripping him at the base. I love it because we are two men in bed together, and you are very hot, and I like blowing you."

It only got worse as Lovett continued sleeping with him.

“Take it, faggot, take my hard cock.”

Lovett stopped moving, turned his head to look at him. “That’s offensive.”

“What the fuck? Are you actually PC-policing my dirty talk?” He slapped Lovett’s flank, making him shiver and clench in a way that betrayed his principles.

“It’s gross and I don’t like it. It’s not about, ummmm, policing anything, it’s about, ah, fucking human dignity and self--ohhhh, uh, self-respect. You can keep fucking me, but don’t call me names.

The next time, it was “That’s right, bitch, you can’t get away, even if you try. I’m going to fuck you whether you want it or not.”

“Nope.” Lovett shook off Secret Republican’s grip on his wrists, got up and gathered his clothes. “Nope nope nope, absolutely not.”

The touch was right, but everything that came along with it repelled him.

“Don’t be so fucking sensitive.”

“Fuck you. I’ll call you later.” Lovett went back to his apartment to jerk off to a muted version of Secret Republican who lived in his imagination.

Later that week, Secret Republican Hookup, the live version, came over to fool around again. He had a distinctive big booming voice, and he got louder and more obnoxious the closer he got to climax. 

Lovett stopped sucking him and pinched his knee. “Dude, be quiet. Tommy will know you’re here!”

Lovett’s Secret Republican Hookup rolled his eyes, but he lowered his voice to a whisper, propping himself up on his arms and looking down at Lovett.

“It would almost be worth getting outed at work if it also meant people found out you’re fucking a Republican.”

“Shut the fuck up. I couldn’t care less what people know,” Lovett bluffed.

“Uh huh. Right. You’d love it if Vietor burst in and found you sucking my cock.”

Lovett moaned and palmed himself, like a fucking cliche. He didn’t look up, but Secret Republican kept talking.

“Oh my God, you would like that! Jesus. If he came in and saw you all red-lipped, taking me so deep. He’d probably stay and start jerking off. He seems like the type. I bet he has a big dick.”

Lovett hated this guy so much. He channeled his irritation into some forceful cocksucking, amping up his technique. Maybe he could suck him into incoherence and shut him up.

No such luck.

“I bet you’d get down on the ground on all fours by his feet, yeah? I’d slap your ass and finger you until you were begging to be fucked.”

Lovett started stroking himself in earnest, squeezing his eyes shut and bobbing his head. 

“But we wouldn’t have a condom, so I’d just tease your hole with my dick a little bit, just rub it there. Vietor would be staring at you, watching you trying to fuck yourself onto me. I’d take pity on you and fuck you bare, like the slut you are.”  


“Don’t fucking call me that,” he spit out half-heartedly, heaving a breath and returning to sucking.

“You’d look so pretty getting fucked raw on the floor, Vietor would ask my permission to use your mouth.”

Holy shit. 

Lovett didn’t want to respond, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was pushing Lovett’s buttons. But he was too far gone to police his own reactions, coming undone, moaning and stroking himself. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked on this clown’s dick and imagined he was sucking Beautiful Straight Tommy.

“I’d let him shove his big cock in your mouth, make you take it from both ends.”

Lovett’s wasn’t sure how the mechanics of this worked out, maybe someone would have to kneel? Secret Republican sounded like he knew his stuff, could probably be trusted on the subject. 

Lovett’s thoughts grew loose and associative. He loved that part of sex, when his busy, antsy brain gave him a reprieve, was content to take pleasure and draw pictures.

Secret Republican broke into his reverie. “We’d both pull out and come all over you, and you’d love it.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Lovett choked, tumbling over the edge. Secret Republican came in his mouth without warning and collapsed in a boneless Conservative heap. Lovett wiped off with someone’s boxers and snuggled in next to him.

“I don’t really want to suck off my straight roommate,” he whispered.

“Mmm hmm, sure,” he slurred into Lovett’s curls. “And Obama is really nailing his foreign policy agenda.”

This guest would not be invited back, Lovett decided.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lovett, quit whining, we have three more ad reads to record, and then we can go. Jesus.” Tommy looked real-annoyed, not the fake-exasperated expression that Lovett always tried to coax out.

“Pfffft. I skipped lunch. My stomach is getting sucked back into my spine. I can’t be funny under these conditions, the quality of the ads will suffer, I--”

“SHUT UP.” Tommy leaned over the table, shoved Lovett’s laptop aside, and gripped his wrists hard.

“Listen to me.” Tommy looked straight into his eyes, face impassive. “You are going to eat half of my nectarine. You are going to record three more ads with us like a fucking professional, and then we are going to go to that shake place you like, and I will let you tell me about your Javanka dream without checking my phone. Okay?”

Lovett nodded. Tommy let go of his wrists and leaned back in his chair, still holding eye contact in case Lovett started up again. But he recorded the ads without complaint, trying extra hard to to make Tommy laugh. He didn’t fidget at all, except to rub his wrists where Tommy had grabbed him.

*********

“Do you think I could trick Tommy into sleeping with me?” Favs was already working when Lovett arrived at the office.

“Good morning to you, too, Lovett. What the fuck?”

Lovett sat down and started settling into his desk, unpacking his bag and and starting up his laptop.

“Seriously, do you think he might be persuadable? I’ve got a distracting straight-boy crush thing going on lately, and it feels like a good time to blow up my life and my friendships.”

Favs didn’t laugh. He looked at Lovett. “Is this a bit, or a real thing?”

“A little of both?” He sat cross-legged on his desk chair, looking at Favs for direction.

Favs was quiet for a long time. Lovett knew that look. Favs was weighing whether to say something or not.

“Okay, spit it out.”

“Ha, it’s just . . .” Favs was looking with great interest at his own hands. “I think it's probably important that you know that . . . that Tommy is, uh, like, flexible?”

“Like a gymnast?”

“No, asshole, like in his personal life. About, like, doing stuff with guys.”

“Sexual stuff?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“What are you talking about?” Lovett jumped up and paced around the office aimlessly, hands grasping at nothing. “What the fuck are you talking about. Shut up. How did I not know that? How did you know that and I didn’t? Wait a minute . . .”

Lovett’s eyes darted around as he started to make connections. He spun around and looked at Favs.

“Jonathan Favrofsky!”

“Not at all my name.”

“Did you mess around with Tommy?!?”

Favs turned red and buried his head his arms. “It was a long time ago,” he mumbled to his desk.”

“I’m sorry, I’m going to need to know evvvvvverything about this.” He pulled a chair up to Favs’s desk. “Was it a campaign thing? Did you guys fuck? Oh my God, this is huge.”

“NO! Ugh, why do I tell you anything?” He shoved Lovett lightly. “It was just one time, like some drunk kissing and like, groping around.”

Lovett stared at him, uncharacteristically unsure what to say. He felt like the world had tipped over. 

“It was a weird one-off for me, but I got the impression that it wasn’t for him. I think he’s more, like, expansive than you’d assume. That’s all I’m saying.”

Lovett felt momentarily at a loss.

“Well, thanks for telling me, man. I mean it. That’s actually helpful.” He grinned. “And now, I would like for us to talk about literally anything else.”

Favs laughed in relief and launched into a lecture about the new ad copy. Lovett nodded, but his mind was still on Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, they sat together on Lovett’s couch, replying to each other’s tweets and snickering at their feeds. 

“Lovett!” Tommy whacked him with a couch pillow. “Stop fucking pinching me or else I'm going to--”

That sounded like the opening Lovett had been waiting for. He set down his phone, scooted closer to Tommy, got all up in his face.

“What? Or else what?”

Tommy’s expression changed. “Stop pinching me, or I'll kiss you.”

Perfect. Lovett just stared at Tommy. Then he reached over and slowly, deliberately, pinched and twisted Tommy’s nipple.”

Tommy yelped and swore. “That’s it. You asked for it.” He cupped Lovett’s head roughly and pulled him into a kiss.

Lovett gasped and kissed him back, hands going everywhere, unsure where to rest them. 

Tommy kept kissing him and kissing him, breaking off only to catch a breath, planting soft kisses on Lovett’s forehead, his cheeks. He pulled back to look at him.

“God, it feels good to finally do that,” he said, breaking into a grin. “Right?”

“So good.” Lovett moved to kiss him again, sucking his lip and biting at his jaw. He kissed down Tommy’s neck, tugging at his t-shirt until Tommy lifted it over his head, doing the same with Lovett’s shirt.

Now there was so much more to take in, warm skin and strong shoulders, the palest hair on tan arms. Lovett felt crazed, like he couldn’t get close enough to Tommy, like he wanted to climb inside of him already.

“Um,” Tommy broke off the touching and kissing. Lovett looked up, concerned. But Tommy just tilted his head toward the bedroom and raised his eyebrows, questioning.”

“Hell yes,” said Lovett, taking Tommy’s hand and leading him to his room.

********

The best part was the smiling, Lovett thought. He left a lamp on just to take in Tommy’s fond glee at every new bit of skin revealed, every kiss sucked into new territory. He'd known Tommy through some dark periods, and he liked seeing him happy. 

He couldn't remember ever seeing him this happy. 

Lovett wasn't sure what to do with that. 

But he also wanted to see that other Tommy, the stern one one who'd held his wrists in the studio and told him to shape up. The one who promised him attention and coddling if he would just behave. 

“Hey.” He touched Tommy’s cheek. He was lying on top of Lovett, kissing him into the mattress. Lovett ran his hand along the waistband of Tommy’s briefs, tentatively cupped his ass. 

“Hey yourself.” Tommy grinned and bit his lip. “Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?”

Lovett had some basic idea, given the cotton-clad erection pressed against his own. That seemed promising. 

“Good thing I didn't stop pinching you.” Lovett stuck his chin out.

“Yeah, well, now you're experiencing the consequences. Maybe next time, you'll do as you're told.” He set his mouth in a line, tilted his head at Lovett like he was asserting his authority with an errant underling.

“I think we both know that won't happen.”

Tommy pretended to consider this. “In that case, I'd better take advantage of your obedience while I have it. Take off your briefs.”

Lovett scrambled to do as Tommy said.

“Now take mine off.”

Tommy’s cock was beautiful. Of course it was. 

“Can I touch you?” Lovett had never heard his own voice sound so calm and even. His heart was pounding, but he felt safe. 

“You may.” He sank down next to Lovett. “Where do you keep lube?”

Lovett opened a drawer and handed it to Tommy, who flipped the cap. “Give me your hand.”

He held out his open palm, and Tommy dripped oil onto it. Lovett smoothed his hands over his cock, Tommy’s, everywhere the slick could spread. 

He shut off the light and started pulling Tommy with long strokes, watching his face to see what he especially liked. Tommy watched him right back, all the time murmuring a running stream of praise and awe. 

“Oh fuck yes, that feels amazing. You're amazing. Jon. Jon. You're so fucking sexy. I want you so much. I want to do everything to you at the same time. I can't fucking believe this is happening.”

He dropped his head on Lovett’s chest, laughed, kissed him. He rolled on top of him, lined up their cocks. He gazed down at Lovett. “Good?”

“Just right.” Lovett was never this quiet during sex. He didn't know what was happening to him. 

Tommy entwined his hands with Lovett’s, pinned them back above Lovett’s head, propped himself up on strong arms. Jesus, those arms. 

“I've got you,” he said, and began to glide and thrust against Lovett, pushing and rolling them both toward oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

“It was always kind of there for me, you know, between us. Always something I thought about.” 

“Hmpmph?” Lovett reluctantly opened an eye. His cheek was smooshed into the pillow, and he’d apparently been drooling a little bit. What a great morning look. He didn’t even want to think about his hair.

Tommy, on the other hand, was lying on his back with the top sheet pulled up to his chest, hands clasped together, gazing at the ceiling, deep in thought. He turned to look at Lovett, a smile taking over his whole face. He reached over and cupped Lovett’s jaw, possessive and familiar.

“What about you?” 

“Are we doing this now?” Lovett grumbled. “Is this the sunrise ‘how long have you liked me’ chat? It’s barely light outside. Even Pundit’s still asleep.”

“We don’t have to talk.” Tommy nudged closer, buried his face in Lovett’s neck. “We don’t have to talk at all.”

“What do you mean ‘always?’ Like when we were living together? You were thinking about this, ah, then?” Lovett ran his nails hard up Tommy’s back, scritched at the back of his head, eliciting a wonderful little hum.

“Yeah, you know, right from the start, you just made me crazy, the way you would push and sulk and complain and beg for attention. It did something for me. It does something for me.” He pulled back to look at Lovett and kissed his shoulder, his jaw, his brow.

“When you’re around, I can’t focus on anything else. I want to make you behave yourself, and I also want to see what you’ll do next if I don’t stop you.” He smoothed back Lovett’s hair and kissed his disgusting morning mouth. Tommy’s teeth had probably been brushed by industrious bluebirds while he slept. He tasted good.

“And you just thought, what, Tommy? That you’d sit on it for a decade, see what happened? Play the long game?” Lovett began to rut against Tommy softly, kissed his ears and his neck.

“Dude, you’re one of my closest friends! It just got harder to risk trying anything. But then, lately, you’ve been flirting with me so much more than usual . . .”

“So much?!? I have not! I was very subtle and cool.” Lovett gave him a shocked look, but kept pressing his cock against his leg.

“Okay, whatever. Listen, if you hate daybreak confessionals so much, I know something else you could do with your mouth.”

Lovett smiled and worked his way under the blanket.

***

Before, Lovett always focused on technique. He had his tricks and skills for giving head, his knowledge store of what to do with his tongue and his lips and his throat, how to look sexy doing it, how to be excellent and unforgettable.

With Tommy, all he could think about was how it felt. Everything about being so close to him after watching him for so long. The way Tommy’s cock felt against his lower lip. The way he smelled and tasted, the different textures of his skin. The way he got impossibly harder and harder against the roof of Lovett’s mouth. He felt desperate to consume Tommy, to pull him further inside.

Tommy tugged his hair the smallest bit, testing the waters. Lovett hummed in approval and took him deeper, working the shaft with his hand, taking breaks to kiss Tommy’s beautiful thighs.

Encouraged, Tommy grabbed Lovett’s curls and yanked his head up, meeting his eyes. Lovett looked at him expectantly.

“Hey genius. You look fucking beautiful sucking my cock. It feels amazing. I’m not going to last if you keep it up.”

Lovett smirked and took him deep. He did not last.

Tommy kissed him and kissed him while Lovett jerked off on his belly. “You’re incredible. You’re so fucking good at that, I can’t even believe it. Jon, you look so good right now. Come on, come for me.” Jon came, falling against him, limply kissing Tommy’s collar bone, smiling into his shoulder as he sunk back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lovett woke up again, Tommy was gone. Pundit was too, so John assumed those discoveries were related. He opened a Diet Coke and wandered around the house aimlessly, replaying in his mind the best parts of the night before.

He retweeted some stuff and answered emails. Tommy was still not back.

He made a half-hearted attempt at some sit-ups.

He listened to Ana’s pod and skipped through to the part he was on.

He took a long shower and jerked off thinking about Tommy’s shoulders. He could still feel Tommy’s mouth and hands on his skin. He kept hearing Tommy’s voice praising him, telling him what to do, making him all soft and compliant.

He couldn’t wait to see what would happen when Tommy got back to the house. A thrill settled in his belly.

But when he got out of the shower, he got tripped up looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Lovett was in the best shape of his life, and he still looked disgusting. He hated his soft stomach and his enormous fucking head.

Tommy was not the hottest guy he’d ever slept with, but he was the only one Lovett would have to look in the eye everyday at work after being naked together. Lovett was filled with shame, thinking of how gross he probably looked when he was coming, begging for Tommy and saying dumb shit.

He cringed, reviewing his mental slideshow of every stupid media picture of him with Tommy and Favs. The two of them, handsome and strong and relaxed, filling out their shirts like fucking Norse gods in button-downs. And, oh, there was Lovett, their pet troll. 

He had been elevated by association above his hotness station, and he had made an error in judgment. 

What had Favs said about Tommy? That he was flexible? Expansive? What the hell did that even mean? That messing around with guys was some kind of adventure for him, like trying Ethiopian food?

Lovett could see where this was going. He would only want Tommy more and more the longer this went on, would only become more dependent on Tommy’s perfectly firm grip and bossy caretaking. And when Tommy was done with his adventure, he would revert back to The Plan. He would meet a woman and get a dog and have Von Trapp babies and make a life. What would happen to Lovett then?

This was a disaster. He could fix this.

********

Tommy finally came back by the time Lovett was dressed. He was down on the floor with Pundit, rubbing her belly and talking to her in his dumb puppy voice. Breakfast was on the kitchen counter.

He smiled up at Lovett, hand still in Pundit’s fur. “We went for a run. We wanted to let you sleep.” He covered Pundit’s ears and dropped his voice to a whisper. “After I wore you out.” 

A fucking sunbeam from the kitchen window made his ridiculous hair go all golden. He stood up and crossed over to Lovett.

Lovett cleared his throat. “Listen, Tommy. About what happened . . .”

Tommy stopped. His face went blank, carefully neutral. Lovett remembered that expression from Tommy’s NSC days.

“It was really fun, it was.” Tommy narrowed his eyes at this. Lovett kept talking.

“You’re my friend, and we’re in business together. It’s just not something that should happen again, right?” He hated this voice. This was his Hollywood voice. Tommy did not deserve this voice.

Tommy was quiet for a few moments.

“Right,” he said, with a smile that only involved his teeth. “Right,” with a delivery that was the opposite of right, was from another universe where right did not exist.

“I’ll see you at work,” he said, and left before Lovett could say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, it was awkward and terrible at first, but things gradually got more normal between them as the months passed.

Tommy started dating women like it was his second career. He met a community organizer whom Lovett referred to as Socialist Megyn Kelly. Lovett followed most of her social media accounts. She was okay. Tommy seemed happy.

And Lovett? Lovett was fine, totally fine, very very fine indeed, and did not want to talk about what had happened, thank you very much, Favs.

They were on their fourth attempt at recording the ad when things got weird.

Tommy tried the opening again. “Pod Save the World is also brought to you by . . . Shari’s Berries.”

Favs cut in, his joking tone not quite covering his irritation. “Shari’s Berries! Maybe you can’t fucking focus on reading your lines because you are in love with someone, and you’re not sure what to do about it. Why not send them a delicious box of chocolate-dipped strawberries and--”

“What the hell, man?” Tommy sounded really annoyed. Favs looked at him pointedly.

Lovett felt like he’d been punched in the throat. What the fuck was Favs talking about? 

Tommy was in love? With Socialist Megyn Kelly? He’d only been seeing her for like six months. She instagrammed artfully composed portraits of the books she was reading! She used the other payment app. She said dumb things like “phertographer.” She called him Tom.

“Dude, that’s completely inappropriate and a total boundary violation. Tommy had shut his laptop and was staring at Favs all pink and furious. Lovett wished some of that fury could be turned on him, even for a moment. Anything but the horrible polite indifference that had settled between them since Lovett ruined everything.

Lovett started laughing. “A BOUNDARY violation? Who are you? That’s our brand. We’re a fucking incestuous cesspool. It’s funny. That’s why people tweet about the ads. You think this is new and outrageous because Favs said something about your dating life, instead of, like, our underwear, or my petty grievances? Get over yourself, Tommy.” He didn’t mean to spit Tommy’s name that hard.

Tommy just stared at him for a while. Lovett couldn’t read his expression.

“Fine, you know what, I’m sorry. Let’s finish these up tomorrow.” He slung on his messenger bag in a single fluid motion that was obnoxiously hot. “Lovett, are we still watching that thing at your place tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re on. Favs is bringing dinner.” Lovett felt like he was missing something obvious. He hated that feeling. He glanced at Favs, who was resolutely working on his laptop, the useless coward.

“I’ll come over at eight. See you guys later.”

Jon’s teeth ached. “Great, see you then.”


	8. Chapter 8

Favs canceled. Apparently, Emily had heard the ad about the thank-you notes, and had decided to set her husband straight.

So there they were, just the two of them alone for the first time since . . . the first time in a long time.

Lovett tried to make light conversation while they maneuvered around, improvising dinner. Had his kitchen always been this small?

“So, I guess things are getting pretty serious with you and Socialist Megyn Kelly?” That was definitely something casual an interested friend would say to his bro.

Tommy looked confused. “What? With Sociali--oh, no, we broke up a few weeks ago. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry to hear that,” said Lovett in a way that was super sincere and convincing. “You guys seemed really good together.”

Tommy took a long drink of his beer. “Really? She was great, but I wasn’t really ready to be, like there with her, I guess. I don’t know. Nothing was wrong, I just couldn’t get excited about it.”

“Pffft, excitement is overrated.” Lovett picked up Pundit and pulled her onto a kitchen stool to snuggle. 

Tommy didn’t ask him to elaborate, but he decided to anyway. “If you want to move forward and settle down and become a nice, traditional domestic Tommy, you can’t just pass over every beautiful, smart, politically engaged woman in Southern California because none of them has that special sparkle. Seriously, how are you going to top Socialist Megyn Kelly?” Pundit licked his face, which he took for agreement.

Tommy looked at Lovett in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“With me?”

“Has it seriously escaped your notice that I am fucking in love with you? Why are you lecturing me about settling down? I don’t want Socialist Megyn Kelly. There was nothing wrong with her, except that she’s not you. She didn’t make me laugh until my face hurt. She didn’t come over to my house just to raid my fridge and my closet. She didn’t make fun of the characters on my shows while I was trying to follow the plot.”

Lovett started to respond, but Tommy kept going. “She didn’t go all soft and quiet and serious when I tried to boss her around, and she didn’t suck my cock like it was her only source of sustenance. Do I have to spell it out for you, asshole? She’s not you. I want you, not someone else.” Tommy was yelling now.

“You and I hooked up one time, and I can’t get over it, and nothing’s going to make that okay. That’s all” Tommy turned and headed for the front door.

“Wait.” He stopped. Lovett stood between him and the door, put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy flinched.

“Don’t go, just, listen, um.” Lovett tried to think fast, to work with this new information. Always surprising, that Tommy.

“It is readily apparent and widely accepted that I am, as you said, an asshole. All I wanted was to be with you, and I chased you off because I was fucking terrified. It had nothing to do with you, it was just my same old crap. And I hurt you. And I’m sorry. And I don’t want you to go. Ever.”

“Ever?”

“Never.”

Tommy smiled. Oh God, it was so good to see him smile like that.

“Don’t you think,” Lovett made his face soft and contrite, cartoonishly so, “that, having been so terrible to you, I probably need to be reprimanded in some way that will really make an impression?” 

Tommy made a show of weighing his options. “An impression, huh?”

Lovett pinched him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Take your clothes off, Lovett.” Tommy was sitting in the bedroom chair that usually housed Lovett’s Pile of Stuff. He was still fully dressed, down to the shoes.

Lovett got undressed, keeping his eyes on Tommy as he did.

“Good, so good. Now bend over and put your hands on the bed.” Lovett shivered and did as he was told. Following orders in his own fucking bedroom.

Tommy stood behind him, his belt and his pants grazing Lovett’s bare skin. He slapped Lovett’s side, light and casual. Lovett flinched and sighed, encouraging him. He did it again.

Tommy rained down slaps on Lovett’s ass and legs, pausing to smooth his hands over the hot skin, to dig little half-moons into the most sensitive parts. Lovett rested his head on his arms and took it, gasping and crying out, calling Tommy’s name over and over.

Tommy rubbed up against Lovett’s ass, the fabric of his pants scraping and stinging Lovett’s skin. Tears dropped onto Lovett’s hands. His legs throbbed.

Tommy kissed down his spine. He exhaled slow and shaky, rested his cheek on Lovett’s back, arms propped up on either side of him, containing him.

“I missed you so fucking much.” He sounded like he was going to cry, as though he was the one who’d been taking the blows. “I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

Lovett nodded. “How do you want me?”

Tommy got the lube and prepared Lovett slowly, adding fingers and patiently working him open. With his other hand, he smoothed over the skin he had slapped, whispering encouragement and praise into the back of Lovett’s neck.

Tommy undressed slowly and climbed onto the bed, propping himself up on all the pillows. “Like this?” He patted his leg and pulled Lovett into his lap..

Tommy might have been the flexible one, but Lovett had some moves. He held the headboard and lowered himself slowly onto Tommy’s cock, exhaling slowly and holding his gaze.

Tommy began to move, pushing his fingertips into Lovett’s arms too hard, perfectly hard, exquisitely hard. He kissed him once, again. Again. Sucked his lip and bit it gently. Bit his ears and neck and jaw, not at all gently. Pulled his hair and kissed his eyelids. Cursed and moaned and called Lovett sweet names, muttered promises.

Lovett, meanwhile, had no moves after all. He dropped his head onto Tommy’s shoulder and let himself be held and fucked. He rode Tommy’s cock like a wave, like an inevitability, stroking himself without awareness, losing all sense of what he said or thought, losing everything except the feeling of Tommy inside and around him as he came.

********

Later, squeezed up next to Tommy as they checked their phones, Lovett found his words again.

“Oh look, Socialist Megyn Kelly is at a self-care retreat. Cool, cool. I can’t believe you dumped a perfectly nice woman because she doesn’t like to be bossed around and have her throat fucked. You’re kind of a monster, Vietor.”

“Pretty much.” He kept checking his phone.

“Probably a misogynist, too. I’m not fooled by the whole ‘loves dogs and nerdy foreign policy’ facade. I see right through you.”

“Shut up, Lovett.”

“I’ll have to confiscate your ‘this is what a feminist looks like’ button. The world needs to know the truth.”

Tommy grabbed his phone away and tossed it on the rug. He dug his nails into Lovett’s bicep and and pinned him with a threatening look. “I said shut up.”

“Make me.”

Tommy sighed and smiled. His expression softened into something warm and hungry. He reached over and scratched Pundit’s ears.

“I’ll spend my life trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always about to get a dog of my own on Tumblr as justlikesomuch.


End file.
